


Attraction!

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, First Meeting, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tumblr prompt 2- Elizabeth of York/Henry VII</p><p>AU: Elizabeth is confused to realise she's attracted to the man she had been determined to dislike! Especially, their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Elizabeth/Henry. I've never written a piece for them before, so it was certainly interesting.

“Elizabeth?” 

Immediately, at the sound of my name, I swivelled around to look who had called it. Apart of me, wanted the man in front of me to be absolutely horrendous looking, or better yet, absolutely insane. Anything to end the date early!

As I almost gaped at the man who had called me, I knew I couldn't call him horrendous looking in the slightest and at the small welcoming smile on his face, insane was definitely not an adjective I'd use to describe him. 

Handsome or good-looking would probably be more fitting way to describe him. 

This date wasn't something I had wanted as the prospect of even being in the same room as the man who had stolen Uncle Richard’s company was abhorrent to me, let alone going on a date with him. 

Mum, of course, had been all for it. I suppose to her me going out with him was a way of still being involved in the company even if just slightly. I think she's already planning the marriage!

I was aware of Henry still standing opposite looking at me curiously but I was too busy looking at him, under my lashes to care. From the moment, I had looked at Henry once he had spoken; I knew that instant that he was a handsome man.

Although, he couldn't be more than mid-thirties or even younger, with his broad shoulders and his well-defined arms, he was certainly an intriguing sight before me. I knew I shouldn't be staring and I knew I shouldn't want to but I couldn't help myself!

His bright eyes seemed to pierce mine as I looked him over and as he gave me a somewhat playful look, I was surprised to find myself smiling at his smile.

“I’m, er, Henry.” He told me, finally, introducing himself to me as he came forward. 

His words were a little hesitant and a part of me hadn't expected him to be like that. To me, Henry was simply the man who had stolen a company. In my mind, he had been painted as a ruthless man who had gotten a company he had no claim to, especially, by Mother! Well, so had Uncle Richard, but that's a different story. 

Even the idea that perhaps I had been mistaken was rather a bit too much for me to bear. 

“I’m Elizabeth York but of course, you already know that.” I told him, as he came to shake my hand. 

Whatever Henry was going to retort or say was cut short by our handshake. I hadn't expected to react to Henry’s touch. I had been determined to hate the date and more importantly, hate him. 

But I couldn't help it. From the moment Henry’s hand had come into mine, I felt something. It wasn't something I had expected feel. The feeling of his hand, which was surprisingly soft in mine, seemed to evoke something in me. As cliched as it sounds, I felt a spark of attraction go through the both of us. 

 

I didn't feel repulsed by his touch. Far from it, in fact. A part of me couldn't help but wonder how I would react to feeling the rest of his body and more importantly, how it'd feel underneath my fingertips. 

I seemed to grow hot as I realised where my thoughts were heading and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Henry to see if he had noticed. His eyes had widened as he shook my hand as if he, too, had noticed something but other than that, I don't think he noticed my blush. 

Both Henry and I seemed to pull ourselves together as our handshake ended and Henry giving me a smile, once more, went to take his seat opposite me. 

As he did so, I felt my mouth go dry in both anxiety as well as anticipation. Our table was set in one of the most romantic spots in the restaurant. Set in a little alcove away from prying eyes with candles alight would have been any girl’s fantasy date but the air was awkward as neither one of us knew what to say to each other and so as result, the effect was spoiled somewhat. 

The silence couldn't have been much longer than five minutes but it certainly felt much longer. As I caught Henry’s gaze, I knew he felt it, too, especially, as he began to clear his throat only seconds later. 

“How’s your mother?” He asked me, a shadow passing across his face. 

I should have felt indignant at his question but I wanted the air of awkwardness broken just as much as him, so I was happy to keep the conversation going. 

“She’s well. At the moment, she’s preparing for Cecily’s birthday next month.” I told him, hoping that the ice was breaking. 

At my words, Henry nodded to me as if he actually cared and as he did so, I knew I didn't mind. He was making an effort after all. 

We seemed to make some small text for a while after this and to my amazement, as the both of us began to relax, I actually realised I was enjoying myself. Henry seemed to be quite charismatic when he wanted to be and at times, I knew I was falling for his patter. 

“How could I have forgotten about the most beautiful woman? I’m sure I couldn't have.” Henry murmured to me, as I told him I had been living quite close to him and we’d probably seen each other. 

At his words, a smirk graced my lips and I don't really know why but when I spoke again, my voice was a lot flirtier than I would have liked. 

“Do I know this beautiful woman, then? Because I doubt you mean me.” I told him, giving him a look. 

Henry smiled slightly at my words before starting to laugh. If I had been in any doubt that the ice between us had broken, I certainly would have been after that. Henry’s laugh hadn't just been hearty and sincere but I couldn't help but start smiling, too. 

Throughout dinner, we had talked the entire time (once we had broken the ice, that is) and more often than not, we ended up forgetting about the food in front of us. 

So, by this time, our desserts were abandoned in front of us. 

“Oh, I think you do, Elizabeth. Very well, indeed.” There were traces of laughter in his voice as he spoke and as I gazed into his eyes, I saw laughter there, too. 

Perhaps, it was the wine we had drunk affecting me but I seemed to want to get lost in his eyes. The laughter was obvious but so was the happiness. It was obvious he was enjoying himself. 

The wine had given me a sort of happy feeling but even through that, I knew I felt the exact same way!


End file.
